


The Honda Odyssey

by orphan_account



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised Pearce I'd take her to blow up a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honda Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> #337, move
> 
> An interlude before the polybigbang piece in November-December.

I promised Pearce I'd take her to blow up a car. I made good on that promise.

I took Pearce, lock picks, C4, a detonator, mace and my Walther to a junkyard. I didn't feel like jumping a barbed wire fence to have fun, and the mace was for spraying a dog in the eyes, if there was a dog in the junkyard. The Walther was there to make me feel better.

"So you blew up cars while you were in the IRA, right?" 

Pearce had read my CIA file along with Michael's, Sam's and Jesse's when she was flown to Miami to aid Michael. My file was her favorite. Last I checked, Michael, Sam and Jesse didn't blow things up and rob money launderers in their past.

"Somehow I thought blowing those cars up would avenge my sister's death. I wasn't in it for the nationalism. Bloody Sunday and Bobby Sands never inspired me. But I realized you can't be fueled on revenge forever."

"Today, you're doing it for fun."

"I am. It's a great stress reliever." I pointed to a wrecked Honda Odyssey. "You want to blow up that one?"

Pearce nodded.

I put the piece of C4 under the Odyssey, making sure it wasn't on anything that could make the car burst in more flames. Once the C4 was secure and we were a safe distance from the Odyssey, I gave Pearce the detonator.

"Whenever you're ready."

Pearce took a breath. Then she made the car move.


End file.
